


A Hunter's Life

by spnfreak221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, Light Angst, M/M, human!Cas, hunter!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfreak221b/pseuds/spnfreak221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a hunter, and he doesn't want to tell his boyfriend Castiel while he disappears at random times with no explanation. Cas is getting tired of all the secrets, and he finally has had enough. He wants answers, and he wants them tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly just the texts before Dean comes over, but I will post another chapter of them actually interacting soon, I promise!

It was almost time for Dean to come over, Cas had been waiting for a couple days, when he got the text.

Hey, I can't come over anymore. Something came up. Sorry. DW

Cas was exasperated when he answered, flopping himself on the bed, already starting to accept that Dean wasn't coming tonight.

It's the third time you've said that. CN  
Should I just stop expecting you? CN

No, no, I will try to make it. I really will. DW

Forget it, okay? I'll go over to Balthazar's or something. CN

No, Cas, don't. Please? DW

Cas was extremely tired, and it was a couple more minutes before he responded.

I'm tired of making plans and having them end up not happening. CN

I know, I know. Just trust me that I'm sorry and I wish I could tell you. DW

If you can't tell me, then I'm going to Balthazar's. CN  
For a minute, Cas thought Dean would just let him go, and that made his chest ache. Finally, his phone vibrated with an answer.

Please don't make me do that. DW

Why can't you trust me enough to tell me why you always cancel plans with me? CN  
Is there someone else? Am I not good enough? Are you only with me cause you feel bad for me? CN  
What is it, Dean. CN

What? No way! There isn't someone else, I swear! I just can't tell you... You wouldn't believe me if I did. DW

If you think I won't believe you when you tell me the truth, how can you think I'll believe you anytime? Like when you say that there's no one else? CN

Oh god, Cas... Please don't. I wish I could tell you.. It's not my secret really. DW

Just stop. Okay? Stop. CN

Okay...okay. I'm sorry. DW

So, you're not coming. CN

No... DW

Okay. Fine. CN

I'm sorry. I will come after. Okay? DW

When is "after", Dean? CN  
In a week? CN

No, no. Tonight at like one or so? DW

In the morning? Seriously? CN

It's the quickest I can come. DW

Just come tomorrow, then. It's easier, and.. then I won't get yelled at for having you over so late. CN

I don't know if I can... DW

Where are you gonna be tomorrow, then? Gone, again? What about the next day? CN

I will be there. DW

 

Dean, my parent's will be so mad if you show up at one.. CN

I will sneak in. I'm really quiet. DW

Fine.. but if we get caught.. I don't know. CN

Then I will tell them it's my fault. DW

Okay. CN

So I can come over? DW

Fine by me. CN

Okay. See you at one. DW

Yeah. CN

Alright then. DW

After a few minutes, Cas texted again, out of pure desperation for wanting to know what Dean did when he left.

Will you ever tell me? CN

I wish I could. It is dangerous for you to know. DW

I don't care.. I want to know where you go at the drop of a hat. CN

I will tell you tonight okay? I promise. DW  
It's just something that I'm not that proud about I don't want you getting into it. DW

But you will tell me, right? CN

Yes. I will. DW

Tonight. CN

Okay.. I will. DW

Thank you. CN

See you tonight? I have to go in a minute. DW

Yeah. CN


	2. Will You Tell Me, Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is finally going to get the answers he's needed.

It was two in the morning when Cas got the text from Dean.

I'm outside your house. DW

Cas just opened his window, since he was on the first floor, it was easier for Dean to just climb in his window, rather than sneak in the door and through the house. He didn't even wait, he just went back to his bed and laid down, curling up with his blanket.  
Dean saw the window open and smiled as he got out of the car. He ran his hand over his side that was currently wrapped up from a vampire scratch. He walked over to a tree, climbing up it before he jumped onto the roof. He slowly walked past what he knew was Cas' oldest brother's room and then got to Cas' room. He slide into through the window even though it hurt his side. He ran a hand through his hair and then smiled to Castiel, "Hey."  
Cas rolled over and looked at Dean, swallowing hard. He was mad, he was so mad at Dean for being late and being secretive, but he was also just hurt because he felt like there was something that Dean couldn't trust him with. He sat up, keeping his blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he motioned for Dean to come to the bed with him. He wanted to hug his boyfriend, he wanted to be reassured that it was all okay, just a family thing, maybe Sam had gotten hurt and they had to go to the hospital for him. He just hoped it wasn't him.  
Dean looked to Cas sighing as he looked down and then walked over to the bed, sitting down on the bed. "I'm sorry I'm late. Something else came up." He told him as he reached over to take his hand. He bit his lip as he tried to keep the pain within.  
Cas shifted to lay his head on Dean's shoulder, holding his hand. "I missed you.. I'm.. I'm angry and upset and I want to punch you but.." Cas started, then shook his head. "But at the same time I'm glad you came at all." He finished finally, running his thumb over Dean's knuckles.  
Dean winced slightly and then nodded, smiling through it. "I know... I'm sorry. Please don't punch me. That would feel like crap.." He mumbled as he took a deep breath.  
"Will you tell me, now?" Cas asked quietly, biting his lip.  
He just wanted to know why Dean left at random times and had trouble keeping promises of plans. He'd missed Cas' birthday a couple weeks ago, and that was the worst part, because Cas had avoided everyone, only wanting to see Dean, who promised to take him to the lake and spend the whole day with him. Then, Dean said he couldn't, because something had come up.  
Dean sighed and looked down at his hands. He nodded slowly and then sighed deeply, rubbing their hands together gently. "I guess so... It's kind of a long story." He told him with a slight laugh. He rubbed his hand over his side and then looked over to him. "You sure you want to know...?"  
"I need to know why you leave." Cas insisted, shifting away and looking at Dean, but not letting go of his hand, his blue eyes wide, his face barely lit by the moonlight. "Just tell me, so I'll understand.. and tell me the truth."  
Dean nodded and then turned to face him. "Well...when I was four there was a fire that killed my mom. But she didn't die from the fire... She was killed by a demon. My dad saw it and we have been looking for it ever since... But that wasn't the only thing that was out there. We found every kind of monster you can think of. It's our job to kill them.." He whispered, keeping his gaze away from Castiel.


	3. Now I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally knows why Dean leaves so often, and his reaction is better than Dean could ever expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, but I'm just trying to wrap things up.. sorry.

Cas was silent for a minute or two, then he kissed Dean's shoulder. It was hard to grasp, but he knew that Dean was telling him the truth, because of the tone of his voice, the way he sounded pained to tell him. "You save people.." He whispered in response, looking at his hands. "You save people from monsters."  
Dean relaxed as he felt Cas' touch. "I have killed people before... It's not a good thing, Cas." He whispered as he ran a hand over his face. "I put them in danger too... That's why I didn't tell you." He whispered.  
"But you.. you try to help them, Dean." Cas whispered, looking up at Dean. "I know you didn't want to tell me.. and I know now why you thought I wouldn't believe you.. but I needed to know."  
Dean nodded slowly as he closed his eyes before looking back at him. "I just didn't want you to get involved with it anymore than you already are. It's very dangerous." He told him as he brushed a hand over his cheek.  
Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean. "But if you save people from monsters, you can keep me from them." He said softly, wanting Dean to know that he trusted him completely, and he glanced at the way Dean seemed to be favoring one side. "Is that.. from a monster?" He asked, motioning to Dean's side slightly.  
Dean looked over to his side and nodded. "Yeah, I have been hunting since I was thirteen and I get hurt.. There could be just one mistake and you are gone." He whispered and then bit his lip.  
"I trust you." Cas said quietly, stretching to kiss Dean's cheek. "Okay? I trust you.. even with this."  
Dean laughed and then nodded as he wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you, Cas." He whispered, closing his eyes.


End file.
